In My Dream
by Totchou
Summary: Luna Sea De fil en aiguille... La suite de Rosier!


**Titre :**In My Dream

**Auteur:** Totchi

**Sources:** Luna Sea

**Genre :** Lemon

**Couple :** SugixIno

**Disclaimers : **Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi TT

Bonne lecture

Sugizo colla Inoran contre la porte de sa chambre, glissant la rose contre son corps, effleurant son visage du bout des lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Sugi…

-Quoi …?

-Attends…

-Non ! J'ai déjà trop attendu Inoran.

-Mais…

-Tu as peur ?

-C'est pas ça mais…

-Mais quoi ?! S'emporta le guitariste aux cheveux longs. Tu n'en as pas assez de me faire languir ? Durant ces sept années, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et j'ai souffert de ton absence, et maintenant que je t'ai enfin pour moi, je ne peux plus attendre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le refuser !

-…

-S'il te plait… Supplia-t-il.

Inoran sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, le laissant à bout de souffle.

-Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais rien te refuser Sugi. Dit-il avant de l'entraîner sur le lit. Cette fois si on entendait les paroles de In My Dream dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la chambre.

-Tu aimes nous entendre jouer ? Dit Inoran sur un ton plaisantin.

-J'adore t'écouter mon amour. Murmura Sugizo à l'oreille de son futur amant avant de passer la main sous la chemise blanche d'Inoran.

Le guitariste aux cheveux courts gémit et se cambra, appréciant à sa juste valeur les doigts fins, longs et souple sur la texture douce de son ventre. Les lèvres de Sugizo descendirent le long du visage d'Inoran pour se loger dans son cou, le suçotant avec délectation. Inoran soupira en s'humectent les lèvres. Il aimait la sensation de la bouche de Sugizo contre lui, non en fait il ne l'aimait pas, il l'adorait plutôt… Et il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer… Comment l'avait-il pu pendant toutes ces années ?

Quand il pensait à la souffrance que lui avait causé l'absence de son guitariste si chéri, il avait envie de se crever le cœur avec un poignard d'argent… D'argent ? Poignard ? Mais que lui prenait-il de penser à ça alors qu'il avait son amant tant désiré contre lui en train de le caresser avec douceur et tendresse ?

Il sourit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, savourant leur finesse entre ses doigts.

-Tes cheveux sentent bon mon amour. Susurra Inoran en lui embrassant la tempe.

Sugizo releva la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-J'ai envie de toi Inoran… Tellement envie…

-Alors qu'attends tu ? Dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit, offert aux attentions de son compagnon.

Le guitariste aux cheveux longs lui rendit son sourire et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, prenant soin de déboutonner sa chemise avec lenteur, faisant languir le corps fébrile sous lui.

-Sugi… Vite… ! Gémit Inoran.

-Oh non mon amour, nous avons toute la nuit. Fit Sugizo, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune allait protester mais son gémissement de frustration s'étouffa dans sa gorge en une plainte de plaisir quand il sentit l'impatience de Sugizo contre la sienne. Ravi de son petit effet, Sugizo se déhancha lentement d'abord, s'amusant sadiquement des petits cris étouffés que tentait de les retenir. Oh non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ça. Il appuya plus fort sur son point sensible et dit avec un rictus.

-Ne te retiens pas Inoran.

-Mais…

-Personne ne nous entendra.

-Tu rigoles ? Même si c'est un bon hôtel, il n'est pas bien insonorisé.

-Et alors tu as peur qu'on nous entende ?

-J'aimerais éviter de retrouver Ryuichi avec l'oreille collée contre la porte.

Sugizo éclata de rire et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle.

-Si toi… Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'amuser à nous écouter ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il en est bien capable. Bougonna Inoran.

-Chéri…

-C'est bon, viens là. Murmura Inoran en l'entraînant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui coupant le souffle.

-Wouaouh… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous…

Il fut encore interrompu par un autre baiser.

-Tu parles trop chéri…

Sugizo le regarda étonné, puis sourit de nouveau avant de poser les mains d'Inoran sur son torse pour qu'il lui enlève lui-même sa tunique noire. Ainsi fut fait et le tissu noir tomba au sol rapidement suivi de la chemise blanche d'Inoran.

Inoran se redressa et embrassa le cou de Sugizo, puis laissa descendre ses lèvres le long de sa poitrine, embrassant les aspérités dressées et roses. Sugizo gémit plus fortement en imposant gentiment à Inoran de continuer sa si douce torture. Il l'enlaça plus tendrement et s'allongea de nouveau sur son compagnon.

Il admira son visage fin recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Mon Dieu ce qu'il est beau… Pensa-t-il en continuant d'embrasser inlassablement ses lèvres.

-Sugi, j'ai envie… S'il te plait.

Jugeant qu'ils avaient suffisamment attendu… 7 ans c'était vraiment long… Il enleva lentement le pantalon et les bottes d'Inoran, puis le sien pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre en boxer. Après un dernier baiser, Sugizo retira le dernier obstacle à son désir et le caressa tendrement. Inoran sentit tout d'un coup toute la pression de son corps se relâcher entre les mains expertes de son amant et se laissa aller à gémir de plaisir en fermant les yeux, il avait toujours réussi à mieux apprécier les sensations que lui procurait Sugizo en ayant les yeux clos.

Sugizo léchait tendrement l'oreille d'Inoran, sachant pertinemment qu'il adorait ça, puis mit un doigt dans la bouche de son petit ami afin de l'humidifier pour le présenter devant son intimité.

Inoran écarta les cuisses en gémissant quand il sentit le doigt mouillé de Sugizo le pénétrer doucement, puis bouger doucement en son intérieur pour ne pas lui faire de mal… Inoran était loin d'être vierge, mais cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme et il redoutait ce moment autant qu'il le désirait.

Le brun entra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, attendant patiemment qu'Inoran s'habitue et c'est quand il sentit son amant se détendre et se mouvoir de lui-même sur ses doigts qu'il sut qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir entièrement.

Sugizo enleva ses doigts, ainsi que son boxer, puis se positionna entre ses cuisses, mais il cessa tout mouvement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me rends compte que je n'ai rien…

-Quoi ?

-Rien pour nous protéger.

-Laisse tomber, ma confiance en toi me suffit… Viens je t'en supplie…

Sugizo, touché jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur se pencha pour piquer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser et relever le bassin d'Inoran, glissant ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis le pénétra enfin.

Inoran ferma les yeux et serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur, mais se détendit bien vite sous les tendres caresses de son aimé sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux, en larmes, mais lui sourit pour lui donner confiance afin qu'il continue sa poussée. Sugizo, bien trop heureux d'obéir, s'enfonça lentement en lui et étouffa un cri de joie d'être enfin à l'intérieur de cet être qui lui était si cher…

Le guitariste aux cheveux courts tenta de se redresser pour lui offrir ses lèvres et Sugizo entama une lente série de va et vient, allant plus profondément à chaque poussée, pour finalement toucher le point sensible de tout le corps d'Inoran. Quand il sentit sa virilité en lui, Inoran écarquilla les yeux, recouvert d'un fin voile blanc. Il avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles tant et tant que Sugizo entrait et sortait pour mieux le pénétrer.

Mon dieu c'était si bon… Si tendre… Pour tous les deux… Inoran avait chaud, Sugizo aussi… Inoran s'accrochait à Sugizo, Sugizo aussi, Inoran gémissait, Sugizo aussi, Inoran criait, Sugizo, Inoran l'aimait, Sugizo aussi.

Sentant la fin venir rapidement, Sugizo ondula une dernière fois et jouit en même temps que son autre moitié et retomba sur lui, épuisé mais heureux, encore tremblant de désir sous l'effet de leur récent orgasme.

Reprenant leur souffle lentement, ils se caressaient tendrement l'un l'autre, savourant la présence de l'autre si désirée et si attendue.

-C'était magnifique Sugi…

-Je trouve aussi…

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois. C'était même encore mieux qu'avant. Tu as appris ça avec qui ?

Sugizo, légèrement vexé leva la tête et lui dit le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Je n'ai plus jamais couché avec un homme depuis qu'on s'est séparé. C'est la joie de te retrouver qui m'a transcendé, je n'ai rien appris, c'est venu naturellement.

Inoran le fixa éberlué, puis lui sauta au cou, le renversant sur le côté, riant aux larmes, l'embrassant avec fièvre et toute la passion dont il était capable.

-Je t'aime Sugi… Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve n'est ce pas ?

-Si Inoran… C'est un splendide rêve qui est devenu réalité.

-Alors promets moi qu'il en sera toujours ainsi.

-Je te jure solennellement que je ferais tout pour que la réalité soit aussi belle que le rêve que nous avons vécu.

-Pour toujours ?

-Pour toujours…

**OWARI**


End file.
